


Book

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Newly Built Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine liked to understand things. And this, he certainly could not comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book

In retrospect, he probably shouldn’t have been wandering around in Pappy’s study. It was no place for a young automaton like himself. But to be honest, The Spine didn’t really care all that much. He wanted to know what was in the strange room.

He circled around the desk at the center of the room- his clumsy, newly built legs making it a difficult feat. Now that he thought about it, he   
didn’t really know what exactly he meant to do in the study. So, he simply paced, hoping something would come to mind.

That was when he saw it. Sitting on the desk, it was… One of those paper things. The Spine was not aware of any name for the object, having   
only ever seen it a few times.

He picked it up and opened it to a random page.

Scanning the contents, he frowned. He could not decipher any of it. To him, it was only a sequence of shapes and lines- completely unintelligible to the robot.

This upset him.

The Spine liked to understand things. And this, he certainly could not comprehend.

Frustrated, he tossed the object back on the desk. It made a thumping noise that must have been audible from quite a distance. Even   
Pappy seemed to have heard it, as he chose that moment to enter the study.

“The Spine?” He said upon noticing the silver bot standing before the desk. “What are you doing in here?”

The Spine pouted and pointed toward the object he’d been so unhappy with.

Pappy laughed.

“You’re upset with that book, are you?” He asked. The Spine nodded.

“Why? You can’t even read it.”

The Spine picked up the book again, and glared at the cover.

“It’s just an old biology textbook, my boy. I doubt you’d be interested,” Pappy said, carefully taking the book out of The Spine’s hands.

The Spine looked at Pappy with an expression of, as it turned out, intense interest.

“Oh?” Pappy raised an eyebrow. “Then would you like me to read it to you?”

The Spine nodded vigorously.

Pappy smiled at the young robot.

“Well, all right then,” He said. “Let’s head off to the living room and crack this open, shall we?”

The Spine nodded once again.

He took Pappy’s hand and together they walked down the hallway to the living room- The Spine eagerly anticipating the chance to learn what was written in that strange book.


End file.
